Senior-nim, ILY
by jungclds
Summary: bagaimana rasanya memiliki hubungan senior-junior tetapi dilandasi dengan rasa cinta? HOSEOK as Senior ! HOSEOK X OC


"S-s-sunbae, aku menyukaimu. M-maafkan aku".

Seseorang diajaknya berbicara pun terkejut. Hoseok terkejut dengan pernyataan gadis disebelahnya ini. Apa yang harus dia katakan ? Ia termenung sejenak mencerna apa yang gadis itu katakan barusan. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada sunbaenya sendiri. Ia takut. Takut jika 'kesayangan'nya akan membencinya, ah tidak. Mungkin tidak menganggapnya ada. Namun, apa salahnya jika ia mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini ?

"Aku rasa, kau tidak menyukaiku sunbae. Lupakan kata-kataku barusan. Aku akan kembali ke kelas," ujar gadis itu dengan rasa malu dan bersalah yang ada dalam dirinya. Satu langkah, dua langkah, ada seseorang yang menahannya pergi. Hoseok menahan gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu terkejut. Ia hendak memberontak, tapi apa daya ? Kekuatannya lebih kecil, daripada dekapan Hoseok. Hoseok membalikkan tubuh gadis itu. Ia menatap mata gadis yang bermarga Park itu. Tampak gumpalan Kristal bening di mata Chanyoung. Chanyoung menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Ia tidak ingin merasa lemah didepan seorang lelaki yang ia sukai.

"Wajar, jika seorang gadis sepertimu sedang jatuh cinta. Namun, maaf. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai seorang hoobae."

DEG! Gadis itu tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia menangis dalam dekapan Hoseok. Hoseok merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal itu pada hoobae 'kesayangan'nya ini. Ia membiarkan Chanyoung meluapkan kesedihanya. Memberi kehangatan pada hoobae kesayangannya. Jujur, sebenarnya ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Chanyoung. Ia sangat senang, perasaanya terbalaskan. Namun, ia tidak ingin menyakiti sepupunya sendiri. Ia harus melupakan Chanyoung.

#Flashback_On

Seorang namja dengan senyum malaikatnya datang menghampiri Hoseok. Ia nampak lelah, namun kebahagiaan terpancar dimatanya. Hoseok terheran-heran, apa yang membuat hyungnya seperti ini ? Sudah lama ia tak pernah melihat hyungnya sebahagia ini setelah kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan setahun yang lalu. Hoseok merasa senang.

"Waah, Junmyeonnie hyung tampak bahagia. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan hingga malam selarut ini ?" tanya Hoseok. Joonmyeon hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya, membentuk senyuman malaikat yang hanya ia punya.

"Kau tahu, aku sedang jatuh cinta. Aku telah menghabiskan waktuku seharian ini bersamanya di wahana bermain," jawab Junmyeon tanpa meninggalkan senyum malaikatnya itu.

"Siapa yang dapat membuat hyungku sebahagia ini ? Aku sangat iri dengannya," ujar Hoseok dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Park Chanyoung, ia yang telah membuatku bahagia."

Hoseok hanya tersenyum getir setelah mendengar pernyataan Junmyeon barusan. Mengapa harus Chanyoung ? Orang yang selama ini mengisi hatinya, dicintai oleh hyungnya sendiri. Apakah ia harus melupakan Chanyoung demi kebahagiaan hyungnya ? Ia takut jika melukai Junmyeon. Junmyeon cukup terluka dengan kecelakaan yang telah merenggut kedua orang tuanya. Mana mungkin Hoseok tega menambah luka yang Junmyeon alami ? Jika Junmyeon bahagia, ia juga bahagia.

#Flashback_Off

Hari-hari setelah Chanyoung mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hoseok, Chanyoung nampak bahagia. Hoseok menjadi lebih perhatian dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, Hoseok sering mengucapkan selamat malam pada Chanyoung melalui LINE. Hoseok juga sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama Chanyoung di atap sekolah. Hoseok, seorang lelaki yang telah membuat Chanyoung bahagia. Namun, disisi lain Chanyoung juga merasa sedih. Apakah ia harus melupakan Hoseok ? Lelaki yang telah mengisi hatinya selama hampir tiga tahun ini. Tidak. Sangat sulit jika ia harus melupakan seseorang yang telah menancapkan paku dalam hatinya.

Namun, hari demi hari telah berlalu. Hal yang sangat Chanyoung takutkan terjadi kali ini. Hoseok berubah. Ia tak lagi hangat seperti biasanya. Ia mengabaikan Chanyoung. Ia juga sudah jarang mengajak Chanyoung ke atap sekolah untuk menghabiskan bekal buatan Chanyoung atau hanya untuk bersenda gurau bersama. Ia tidak pernah lagi mengucapkan "selamat malam" pada Chanyoung. Bahkan saat berpapasan dengan Chanyoung, jangankan untuk tersenyum pada Chanyoung. Menyapa saja tidak. Ketika Chanyoung ingin menunjukkan senyumnya pada Hoseok, Hoseok malah membuang pandangannya dari Chanyoung. Chanyoung seketika sedih melihat perubahan Hoseok. Ia penasaran pada perubahan Hoseok saat ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Hoseok di atap sekolah.

Langkah Chanyoung terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu didepannya. Ia tertegun dan menangis, terisak dalam diam ketika seseorang yang sangat ia cintai mendekap gadis lain selain dirinya. Yap! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hoseok ? Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Hoseok mendekap sahabat Chanyoung sendiri, Hyosang. Hyosang segera melepaskan diri dari dekapan Hoseok. Ia merasa ada sepasang mata yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kecewa. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Chanyoung, diikuti oleh Hoseok. Namun, Chanyoung dengan segera berlari sekencang mungkin, menghindari sahabatnya sendiri yang telah mengkhianatinya.


End file.
